Nukor
The Nukor is a Grineer secondary weapon that deals damage. It was added in . Characteristics This weapon deals damage. Advantages: *Highest critical damage multiplier of all weapons ingame. *Innate damage which is highly effective versus Alloy Armor. **Status proc can confuse targets, making them attack all nearby targets including their own allies. *Good status chance. *Hitting enemies will allow the weapon to deal ~60% more base damage than listed. Disadvantages: *Extremely low critical chance. * -exclusive damage can limit its utility (reduced damage versus Shields and severely reduced damage against Infested and Fossilized). *Limited range of 20 meters. *Pulsing weapon effect blocks the reticle, making it harder to make consistent headshots with the weapon shooting at moving targets. *Very poor ammo economy; Low max ammo of 210 rounds and fast fire rate Tips *With a maxed and , the Nukor can achieve a critical damage multiplier of 10.8x, the highest critical damage multiplier value achievable outside of red crits. **It is however ill-advised to use Hollow Point if attempting a critical damage build due to the Nukor's extremely low critical chance. *The Nukor's short range, high accuracy and cone of fire means that can be used to provide additional damage without severe penalty. *The Nukor can be made into an effective anti-Grineer weapon by adding damage and damage, allowing it to deal extra damage against Ferrite Armor, Alloy Armor and Machinery. **Due to machinery being a very small part of the Grineer arsenal, it can be more beneficial to mod with and/or to combat Cloned Flesh. *There are several ways to make use of the Nukor's high critical damage by adding flat critical chance bonuses: **An Adarza Kavat with can give your weapons an additive 60% boost to critical chance. **Likewise, Smeeta Kavat's can guarantee orange crits as one of its possible effects. **Using the Secondary Fire of the Mutalist Quanta and afterwards firing the Nukor through the sphere adds a flat +60% critical chance (and an additional flat +1.8x critical damage multiplier) after all mods have been calculated. ** Harrow's Covenant can add up to 50% additive crit chance, or 200% on headshots, after absorbing enough damage. Notes *Enemies affected by Nukor will temporarily take double damage from the Nukor itself and 50% more damage from all succeeding attacks, including other weapons and powers, this effect is listed visually by the increase of size to select bodyparts. **Despite the visual indication of this being for specific body parts, the damage resistance debuff applies regardless of the bodypart targeted. **The damage resistance debuff effect has a limited duration and will be reapplied upon contact and continued use of the Nukor's beam. Trivia trapped in Vauban's Bastille, with her head expanded by a Nukor.]] *This is the first known manufactured Grineer energy weapon and the second gun to deal pure radiation damage, the first being the Detron. **The Seer is technically the first Grineer energy weapon, as its projectiles appear to be energy; as well when reloading the magazine, an energy like substance appears to discharge. Though there is the possibility that these projectiles could be superheated materials. **The Seer is also composed of Orokin technology, and not actually made by the Grineer entirely; this can bring to question whether or not the Grineer possessed the technology and/or know how to create an energy source or if it was simply salvaged from the Orokin tech. *As a microwave beam weapon, the Nukor could be considered a maser - such devices work similar to lasers, but using lower frequency microwave radiation. **The name itself is likely a nod to 'nuking', a term used to refer to cooking/reheating food or drink using a microwave oven. *As the Nukor is being fired, its magazine will rotate and its front encasing will slowly open up. This can be assumed to be a method of cooling the weapon as it heats up during operation. * The aimed body part of the target inflates in size as the target is damaged, as demonstrated by the picture above. This also works on bosses and other Warframes in PvP. *Enemies killed by the Nukor dissolve in a fashion similar to Nova's Molecular Prime, however this effect is purely visual and corpses can still be Desecrated. **If said enemies had been killed by Nukor damage and sliced in half, the corpses will reappear. *Oddly, the Nukor has two separate energy colors when used with its default pallet, being orange for the weapon energy colors themselves and blue for its radioactive beam and warped circles. **This however changes when the user is applying their own energy color and will apply the singular color to both. *Previously, the Nukor's beam was treated as a source of AoE damage (such as an explosion) from point of contact of the Nukor's beam, allowing it to penetrate Shield Lancer's shields (not to be confused with Punch Through). Bugs *Enlargement can cause several clipping or graphical issues including parts growing too big as to make them see through in some places, or in extreme cases can make enemies glitch and stretch out into the environment after death. Media NukorCodex.png|Nukor in Codex. BubbleHeadVor.png|The enlargement of body part also works on bosses. oh god.jpg|This is just getting silly now nukor_nova2.jpg|It also works on Warframes. Warframe Preview - PC Update 14.5 Warframe Nukor, Dreams Can Come True! thequickdraw A look at Warframe Nukor Warframe Nukor Warframe Nukor (Microwave Ray) Build Guide Warframe Nukor Pro Builds 3 Forma Update 14.5 NUKOR - Big Happy Smiling Faces 3 forma - Warframe fr:Nukor Category:Weapons Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Single Sidearm Category:Grineer Category:Radiation Damage Weapons Category:Update 14 Category:Continuous Weapons